Só mais uma história
by Green.Nina
Summary: O plano era perfeito: Mudar de vida. Tudo estava dando errado, e para piorar um acidente. Voltar para casa daquele jeito era pior do que aceitar a ajudar daquela ameba que se sentia culpado por tudo que tinha acontecido. Mas e quando o ódio não é mais a base desse relacionamento?
1. Inicio

_**Só mais uma história**_

Queria dizer que essa é uma história feliz, mas não é. Todos nos passamos por momento incríveis ou por momentos terríveis. Na verdade acho que é isso que nos torna humanos, viver a inconsistência que é a vida e mesmo assim seguir em frente.

Não venho de uma família desestruturada, na verdade minha família é estruturada até demais. Meus pais são casados a 30 anos, meu irmão a 7, e eu?bom eu não. Não que isso seja um problema, porque sinceramente não é. O problema é estar com 27 anos empacada no mesmo lugar.

Sim o mesmo serviço, os mesmos amigos, as mesmas festas e a mesma casa. E foi quando me dei conta disso que eu fiz a grande burrada da minha vida, resolvi mudar.

Para alguns mudança é bom para outros, tipo eu, nem tanto. Na verdade acho que eu comecei errado, meu primeiro passo foi pedir demissão. O que? eu achei que ia ser bom mudar de emprego. E sim eu achei errado. Passei de secretária do amigo da família para completamente desempregada.

Achei que sair da casa dos meus pais também era um bom negocio, errado de novo. E pra completar a festa resolvi mudar de cidade, isso mesmo agora estou na capital, sem amigos, família ou emprego, e com dinheiro pra me manter somente pelos próximos dois meses, e eu simplesmente não posso voltar pra casa, já que todos me avisaram que isso não ia da certo.

Pois é, seja bem vindo a minha grandiosa vida de fracasso. Meu nome é Bella, na verdade Isabella, mas todos me conhecem como Bella, não que isso realmente importe.


	2. O encontro

Capitulo I

Hoje é dia 10, essa data é importante porque hoje paguei o meu penúltimo aluguel, todas as contas de casa e fiz compra, o que me da exatamente 30 dias para arrumar um emprego ou voltar pra casa. Na realidade tenho pesadelos todas as noites me imaginando chegando em casa, com as minha roupas em volta de um lençol amarradas na ponta de um galho, batendo na porta da casa dos meus pais pedindo pra voltar, e quando olho pra dentro está toda a cidade rindo de mim. Isso é uma tragédia.

\- Sabe fico me perguntando, sua casa é grande ou a cidade é pequena?

Ai meu Deus eu falei alto não foi? E pior o maluco que está sentado ao lado quer saber sobre essa tragédia eminente. Por que Deus?

\- Primeiro, sim você falou alto, e segundo eu não sou maluco, meu nome é Edward Cullen e você é?

\- O que? Edward Cullen, das empresas Cullen S.A.?

\- Sim e você é?

\- Alguém que te odeia muito, seu babaca.

Falei já me levantando. Você não deve estar entendendo muito não é? O ponto principal para me mudar para a capital foi uma promessa de emprego como secretária da diretoria na filial da Empresa Cullen S.A, o problema é o que o babaca que estava sentado ao meu lado dentro dessa droga de trem lotado, me recusou porque era impossível alguém vindo de uma cidade tão pequena conhecer o dia a dia de uma empresa tão grande. Ele nem chegou me entrevistar. Eu odeio esse cara, tipo muito mesmo.

Tentei levantar e trocar de lugar, mais o homem com cara de maníaco que esta em pé ao lado do meu banco me impediu. Fiz o que sei fazer de melhor ignorei o traste ao meu lado.

\- Estou tentando me lembrar se te conheço de algum lugar. Não me lembro de ter dormido com você, então devo ter dormido com alguma amiga sua e ela ficou deprimida depois que não liguei. Estou certo?

...

\- Cara você é a garota que beijei sexta na festa do Jasper. Em minha defesa eu estava bêbado por isso te confundi com a morena peituda.

...

\- Você vai me ignorar?

Ele fica com garotas que nem sabe o nome, é isso mesmo? Mais o pior como ele poderia me confundir com uma morena peituda, se eu sou branca do tipo transparente e definitivamente não sou do tipo peituda. Babaca.

\- Sabe eu acho que você deveria parar de falar em quanto pensa. E em minha defesa apenas aproveito minha vida intensamente.

\- Cara na boa me esquece.

Levantei e desci na primeira parada do trem, que com toda certeza fica muito longe de casa. Que droga de vida.

\- Sua mãe precisa te atualizar das novas regras de etiqueta. Quando alguém fala o nome o educado é você dizer o seu.

\- Acho que sua mãe também de te atualizar de algumas etiquetas, do tipo: Se alguém te manda um currículo, o indicado é ao menos fazer a entrevista e não dizer que a pessoa é burra demais para o cargo. Sem contar que definitivamente ela falhou no quesito explicar como funciona o coração das mulheres. Agora se puder me da licença ...

E foi ai que me virei e pela primeira vez olhei pra cara do mala ao meu lado. A voz dele é linda, realmente, mais nada podia me preparar para o modelo de revista que estava ao meu lado com um sorriso sínico. Dizer que ele é lindo não seria o bastante, ele era literalmente um Deus. Corpo do tipo malhado na quantidade certa, seu rosto tinha um toque angelical, que com aquele sorriso sínico deixava com um ar de safadeza. É agora consigo entender a expressão nem tudo é perfeito.

\- Claro agora ficou claro, você é a caipirinha que mandou o currículo para ser secretária? Cara se eu soubesse que você era gostosa com toda certeza te contrataria.

\- Você consegue se superar a cada momento.

\- O que você acha de um café

\- Na verdade eu estava pensando em acido, pra jogar nesse sua cara deslavada. Adeus.

Foi tudo muito rápido, eu discutindo, virando para o lado, atravessando a rua e o taxi vindo. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali deitada, só me lembro que a dor era muita e de repente tudo ficou quieto, a dor sumiu e eu parecia em paz.


	3. A noticia

Capitulo II

Dor, a maldita dor voltou, só que dessa vez é apenas na minha cabeça, costas, braços e na barriga. Mas doi muito, parece que um caminhão passou por cima de mim... e foi ai que tudo voltou a minha mente, discussão, taxi, a dor e a ultima imagem que consigo me lembrar é de um anjo com barba por fazer gritando com alguém e falando que tudo ia ficar bem.

Eu queria muito abrir meus olhos mais parecia tão pesado e minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir a cada nova tentativa e o cansaço me tomou e simplesmente me deixei levar.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei dormindo, acho que umas 4 horas no mínimo, meu corpo ainda doi um pouco e meus olhos não estão mais pesado e abri se tornou uma coisa bem mesmo complicado. Mas o estranho é os barulhos que não param, um pib continuo, e o teto é branco, branco de mais. O cheiro é estranho, não parece a minha casa e com nenhum lugar que já estive. Ai meu Deus esse fios e o soro, eu não acredito que eu estou em um hospital, eu odeio hospital. Como faço pra sair daqui.

\- Bom dia senhorita Swan, como se sente?

\- Bem eu acho. Onde eu estou?

\- Hospital Universitário C.C., vou chamar o seu médico, tudo bem?

\- Ai meu Deus esse é um dos hospitais mais caro do país, eu não posso ficar aqui. Eu não tenho nem como pelas horas que fiquei aqui. Moça me ajuda a sair daqui, por favor?

\- Só um momento senhorita Swan, o doutor Caliste já vem te ver e depois te ajudo a ir embora.

Que droga de vida, se não bastasse tudo agora tem mais a conta de um dos hospitais mais caro. Como vou pagar? As ambulâncias não deveriam me levar para o pronto socorro?

\- Bom dia senhorita Swan, eu sou o Dr. Carlisle, como se sente?

\- Acho que bem. Meu corpo doi, a única parte que não doi é as minhas pernas. Na verdade elas estão meio estranha. Parece dormente.

\- Senhorita Swan...

\- Por favor me chame de Bella.

\- Bella, vou fazer alguns testes. Feche os olhos e diga o que sente?

\- ok ... Dr. ainda esta ai? Dr.? Que cara é essa? O que está acontecendo?

\- Bella, vamos fazer alguns exames e assim que estiver com todos os resultados volto pra falar com você, tudo bem?

\- Na verdade, Dr. Eu realmente, preciso ir embora, se você puder me dar alta eu ficaria muito grata.

\- Bella, você não pode ir embora. Acabou de acordar de um coma de 12 dias, e enquanto você não estiver 100% recuperada, receio que não poderá sair do hospital.

\- O que? 12 dias? Você só pode estar brincando.

Minha família deve estar desesperada, devem ter colocado o FBI atrás de mim. Eu tenho que ligar pra eles. Ai meu Deus e a cada minuto que passa a coisa só complica mais. Como vou pagar por 12 dias nesse hospital?

\- Bella está tudo bem? Está sentindo alguma dor?

\- Minha família eu tenho que avisar eles, ai meu Deus, Dr. eu não tenho como pagar o hospital, eu não sei porque me trouxeram pra cá. – Nesse momento já não sabia se o médico conseguia me entender, porque tudo o que fazia era chorar.

\- Bella se acalme, não se preocupe com os custos médicos. Meu filho te trouxe para cá, e pelo que soube ele tem uma culpa nisso tudo, então os custos são por nossa conta. Com relação aos seus pais eles estão sabendo do seu acidente e do seu preocupe apenas em se recuperar. Dentro de alguns minutos uma enfermeira virá para te ajudar. Qualquer coisa mandem me chamar.

Será que o taxista tem um pai médico? Como é mesmo o nome do Dr.

\- Bom dia, bela adormecida? Será que me odeia tanto assim, que foi só eu virar as costas e você acordou?

\- O que faz aqui idiota? De todos os seres humanos do mundo a primeira visita que tenho é a sua? Você não tem nenhuma desavisada pra enganar não?

\- Primeiro eu vim te visitar Belinha, Segundo vim assim que meu pai falou que você tinha acordado. Como se sente?

\- Como se eu taxi tivesse passado por cima de mim. Seu pai? que é ele?

\- Muito engraçada, deveria ser comediante. O seu médico. Ele não te falou?

Claro que as coisas sempre pode piorar, se não bastasse agora vou ficar devendo pra esse babaca.

\- Vamos voltar aos apelidos carinhosos. Só pra saber prefiro gostoso no lugar de babaca. Não faz essa cara, não tenho culpa se você pensa alto demais.

\- Vamos lá senhorita Swan, temos alguns exames para fazer. Pode nos dar licença senhor. Vou precisar trocar a sua namorada.

\- Ele não é meu namorado.

\- Oh! Me desculpe.

Ele já era muito lindo sendo ele, mais com vergonha, tenho que dizer ficou muito mais bonito. A cara encabulada sem saber o que falar ou fazer. Ele apenas disse que tudo bem e saiu do quarto sem ao menos olhar pra trás.

Não que eu tenha ficado cuidando, mas enquanto ia para a sala de tomografia vi ele conversando com uma loira magnifica. Isso explica o que ele fazia no hospital. Babaca.

\- O que disse senhorita?

\- Oh não é nada apenas tentando entender como pude ser tão babaca e não olhar para o carro que estava vindo.

\- Seu amigo disse que vocês estavam discutindo e você não teve como ver o carro vindo já que ele ultrapassou no sinal vermelho.

\- Isso me faz sentir um pouco menos tonta.

\- Sabe não gosto de me meter, mais o seu amigo ficou realmente preocupado com a senhorita. Só saia do hospital pra ir pra casa tomar um banho e voltar. Enquanto esteve na UTI ele fica sempre na sala do Dr. Carlisle, e depois que foi transferida para o quanto ele não saia de lá por nada. Quando seus pais tiveram aqui, ele arrumou tudo no hotel aqui em frente e prometeu que não sairia do seu lado.

\- Meus pais tiveram aqui?

\- Sim por 8 dias, e só foram embora quando o Dr. Carlisle prometeu que estava tudo bem, e que os manteria informado. Vamos começar o exame, Por favor não se mexa.

Meus pais tiveram aqui. Meu Deus, eles devem estar com vontade de me matar. Sempre me avisaram que eu não sobreviveria um ano na cidade grande. Mais uma vez eles estavam certo.

O que o Edward Cullen ficou fazendo aqui no hospital? Ah com toda a certeza ficou com medo que eu fosse processar e tentar arrancar dinheiro dele pelo acidente. Babaca. Agora é definitivo tenho que arrumar um emprego para devolver tudo o que ele gastou comigo nesse hospital. Nem que eu tenha que trabalhar o resto da vida. Idiota.

O dia passou com exames de sangue, tomografias, RX e uns outros exames que nem imaginava que existia. A cada novo exame fica imaginando a minha divida com o senhor insuportável aumentando. E o que me deixava ainda pior é imaginar que eu continuava desempregada e o prazo pra arrumar um serviço esta se esgotando. Maldito acidente.

No dia seguinte pela manha, acordei com uma conversa, era o Dr. Carlisle e o ameba conversando no canto do quarto, não conseguia entender o que eles estavam falando, mas parecia algo muito sério porque ambos estavam com uma cara de poucos amigos. Imagino que provavelmente seja pela conta do hospital. Claro que por mais legal que o Dr. Cullen fosse ele não iria arcar com tantos prejuízos a troco de nada, ainda mais que a culpa não foi dele e nem do insuportável.

Fui tentar me mover a acebei me machucando.

\- Aiiii

\- Bella você está bem?

\- Tudo bem doutor, só fui me arrumar na cama e acho que forcei demais o meu pulso.

\- E como se sente hoje?

\- Eu estou bem, já posso ate ir para casa.

\- E a dor de cabeça e no corpo passou?

\- Sim doutor, só minhas pernas que parecem dormentes, não consigo mover elas.

\- Bella ...

\- Sim

\- Sobre a suas pernas, nos precisamos conversar.

Nunca gostei dessa frase: "nós precisamos conversar". Será que elas estão quebradas e estão me dando tantos remédios e por isso eu não sinto elas.

\- O que foi doutor?

\- Bella você não está sentindo a suas pernas devido a uma lesão na medula. Se fizer todo o tratamento, você poderá voltar a andar em alguns meses. Não é definitivo.

\- Você ... Eu ... não ... eu não posso ... não

\- Bella, eu sinto muito, de verdade. Queria que fosse eu no acidente, é tudo culpa minha.

Não que eu realmente estivesse prestando muita atenção em Edward mais ele realmente parecia desesperado com a noticia. Mas qualquer pessoa ficaria não é mesmo?

\- Eu não vou mais andar ...

\- Bella não é definitivo.

\- Sim Bella há os tratamentos, nos vamos atrás de todos eles e você vai voltar a andar. Bella olha pra mim, por favor, me perdoa.

\- O que eu vou fazer agora? Meu Deus, porque?


	4. E agora?

Capitulo III

Tudo o que conseguia pensar era que minha vida tinha acabado, que eu estava em um poço sem fim, que não bastava ser um total fracasso como pessoa, agora eu era um fardo que iria precisar de ajuda para o resto da vida. Não sei o que aconteceu no resto do dia, nem por quanto tempo chorei. Só sei que era o fim.

Alguns médicos passaram pelo meu quarto nos próximos dias, fisioterapeutas, psicólogos e até neurologista, mas não me lembrar o que disseram ou o que eu disse a eles.

O que me lembro perfeitamente foi que Edward se manteve o tempo todo ao meu lado, segundo minhas mãos, afagando meu cabelo, secando minhas lagrimas, pedindo perdão a cada nova crise de choro e sempre falando que tudo ficaria bem.

No quarto dia recebi alta. Fiquei um pouco desapontada porque essa foi a primeira vez que acordei e Edward não estava lá e algumas coisas passaram a fazer sentido. Seu pai deve ter avisado que eu receberia alta então ele sabia que tinha feito a sua parte e já podia seguir sua vida como antes. Como pude esquecer que ele não passa de um babaca.

\- Saudades benzinho?

\- O que faz aqui Edward?

\- Vim te levar pra casa. Vamos? Pai, onde estão as receitas e os encaminhamentos?

\- Estão dentro da bolsa da Bella. Vai ficar tudo bem? Qualquer coisa me liga filho.

\- Tudo bem. Vamos embora.

Não estava com animo para discutir e também não fazia ideia de como iria chegar em casa com aquela cadeira de rodas. Já devia demais para Edward e sua família, dever uma carona não ia mudar muito.

Sempre achei que ele era forte mais sentir ele me pegando no colo, me deixou bem mais ciente de todos os músculos que se escondia embaixo daquela camiseta preta. Ele definitivamente era muito mais sexy do que qualquer imagem que eu já tinha formado em minha cabeça.

Fiquei um pouco perdida com os pensamentos, e foi só depois de muito andar que percebi que não sabia onde eu estava. Mas nunca tinha andado de carro nessa cidade então não conhecia como funcionava o fluxo do transito. Quando entramos em um condomínio de luxo tive certeza que não era esse o caminho para minha casa,

\- Eu não sei onde pensa que está indo, mais minha casa não é por aqui.

\- Bella você não vai ficar sozinha, seu apartamento tem 5 lances de escada, e o elevador é lenda naquele museu.

\- Como você sabe onde eu moro?

\- Não importa como, e você não mora mais la. Agora você mora aqui.

Aquilo não podia nem ser chamado de casa, era o lugar mais lindo que eu já tinha visto. Tinha um jardim na frente, a casa era branca com grandes janelas. Não conseguia ver nada além da fachada mais tinha certeza que deveria ter uma piscina. Seria um crime se não tivesse.

\- Eu não sei o que está se passando nessa sua mente doente, mais eu não vou ficar aqui, não vou ficar num casa sozinha com você. Eu quero ir pra minha casa, agora.

\- Benzinho eu sei que você quer ficar sozinha comigo, mas caso não saiba eu ainda moro com os meus pais, e aqui é a casa deles. Minha mãe deve estar esperando pela gente, vamos la?

\- Não vamos não.

-Bella por favor, eu quero te ajudar.

-Você não entende? Não foi culpa sua. Eu não quero ser uma aleijada que você está se sentindo culpado e usando para praticar a boa ação do ano e impondo isso a sua família. Eu quero ir embora. Eu quero aminha casa, eu quero a minha vida de volta. Que droga. Me leva embora por favor.

E aqui esta eu novamente com mais um crise de choro em frente a casa de Edward. Que droga.

\- Bella, vamos fazer o seguinte, fica aqui durante 1 mês, se não se sentir bem, te levo pra sua casa. Você pode ir a qualquer lugar, basta pedir para o Jake, o nosso motorista.

\- Que tal uma semana?

\- Que tal 2 meses?

\- Tudo bem 1 mês.

Que droga, péssima escolha, péssima escolha.


	5. Mudanças

Capitulo IV

Conhecer a família da ameba não foi tão ruim, mas o olhar de pena que estava sempre presente quando eles olhavam para mim me destruía.

Na primeira semana fiquei grande parte no meu quarto, não queria muito contato com ninguém daquela casa, não queria parecer um fardo. Aquela não era a minha família e ele não precisavam passar por isso.

Os dias foram passando e até mesmo os médicos perceberam que eu não estava bem naquele lugar.

\- Bella, precisamos conversar.

\- A ultima vez que alguém me disse isso, foi o seu pai, para me avisar que estava condenada a esta cadeira.

\- Bella você não sabe o quanto me arrependo daquele dia, de te perseguir, isso tudo foi culpa minha.

\- Já falamos sobre isso. Foi apenas um acidente, e acidentes acontece a todo o tempo. Mas acredito que não foi pra falar sobre isso que veio aqui.

\- Não, não foi. Bella percebemos que não está feliz aqui, então tenho uma nova proposta pra você.

\- Que seria?

\- Você mora aonde quiser, desde que aceite uma pessoa pra te ajudar.

\- Não quero ninguém pra me ajudar.

\- Essa pessoa tem que ser de confiança, uma mulher o que é bem óbvio e morar com você. Vou te visitar ao menos umas 3 vezes por semana o que deixa esses horários livre para ela sair e fazer seja lá o que ela faz.

\- Não quero ninguém pra me ajudar.

\- Claro que os médicos irão continuar com as visitas e com todo o tratamento.

\- Acho que você não está me ouvindo, eu não quero ninguém pra cuidar de

mim.

\- Claro que você não pode voltar para aquele museu que você cisma em chamar de casa. Tem algum lugar em mente?

\- Sim, qualquer lugar longe de você ameba.

\- Isso não vai acontecer.

\- Qual é o seu problema? Você não tem nenhuma culpa pelo que aconteceu, você não tem que cuidar de mim, ou bancar todas as minhas contas. Eu quero voltar a ser uma pessoa normal na medida do possível, quero minha independência, é pedir muito?

\- Eu sei é só que ...

\- É só que nada. Quero voltar para minha casa, agora.

\- Tudo bem, mas vou arrumar um lugar onde você terá sua liberdade pelo mesmo valor do aluguel que pagava antes, tudo bem?

\- Fechado.

\- Fechado.

E foi assim que em menos de 72 horas, tinha um apartamento em frente ao parque mais lindo que já tinha visto. Ele jura que o valor do aluguel é o mesmo que pagava pelo apartamento anterior, o que eu duvido muito, mas não vou reclamar agora, ainda mais que estou sozinha novamente.

Viver em uma cadeira de rodas é no mínimo diferente, tudo se torna mais complicado, mas não é impossível. Fui me adaptando aos poucos a minha nova realidade, mas tudo tem um fim. Meu dinheiro estava no fim, e tive que tomar a única decisão, voltar para casa.

Edward me visita todas as quartas e sábado. A gente mais brigava que conversava, Mas preciso dizer que sempre ficava aguardando a sua chegada, e ficava muito chateada quando ele não podia vir por algum motivo. Claro que tenho consciência que ele continua com a sua vida, até mesmo partilha comigo alguns casos de sexta anoite. Ele é um babaca e nunca mudaria.

\- Posso saber porque está me chamando de babaca?

\- Quer me matar de susto idiota?

\- E ai como passou esses dias.

\- Estou viva, isso deve ser alguma coisa boa.

\- Nossa, voltamos ao passo da comédia.

\- O que trouxe de bom pra gente comer hoje?

\- Na verdade estava pensando em sair e jantar fora, o que acha?

\- Acho que é melhor ficar por aqui mesmo. Não me sinto bem para sair, e precisamos conversar.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Eu vou voltar pra casa.

\- Como assim pra casa? Você está em casa.

\- Não, vou voltar pra casa dos meus pais. Não faz sentido ficar aqui. Não tenho um emprego, família ou amigos. Vou voltar pra casa.

\- Achei que eu era seu amigo.

\- Não você é o cara mais chato que já conheci na vida. Você é o meu carma.

\- Enquanto sua boca fala essas asneiras seu coração diz: eu te amo. Ai esse tapa doeu.

\- É serio, viajo na sexta. Então hoje é nosso ultimo encontro.

\- E se eu te pedisse pra ficar?

\- Porque me pediria pra ficar?

...

POV Edward

Levantar cedo nunca foi meu forte, mais preciso chegar cedo à empresa hoje e andar de carro não é uma opção para mim. Bati o carro em uma criança a menos de 1 ano. Ela ficou em coma durante 3 semanas e quando saiu ficou sem os movimentos das pernas por 5 meses, isso acabou comigo. Claro que ajudei com todos os gastos médico, e hoje sou um grande amigo da família de Ian. Alice e Jasper foram compreensíveis quando perceberam que por mais que eu fosse o culpado eu me arrependia profundamente. Mas o pânico por sentar atrás de um volante ainda não foi superado.

Estava distraído quando ouvi uma pessoa falando ao meu lado, olhei por achei que ela estava falando comigo, e foi ai que percebi que ela estava apenas divagando sobre ser uma fracassada e uma casa com todos da cidade. Fiz uma piada, e descobri que ela não somente me conhecia, mais me odiava.

Não me lembrada de nenhum lugar. Ela estava muito brava e desceu na primeira estação. Gostei do jeito atrevido, não estava acostumado com mulheres me odiando, Desci atrás e descobri que ela era a garota que a minha secretária acho inadequada para o cargo por ser do interior e não ter a vivencia de uma grande empresa. Ela preenche as cartas de rejeição e eu apenas assino. Pelo que entendi a carta foi muito grossa, chamei para tomar um café para explicar que não tinha nada com aquilo e quem sabe oferecer um estágio. Tudo bem, fui um pouco sem noção quando chamei ela de gostosa, mais era só pra descontrair, já que ele estava tão brava.

De repente foi como se tudo estivesse em câmera lenta, ela virando, o taxi, o acidente e a mesma cena de meses atrás se repetindo. Não vi como chegamos ao hospital, ou como cheguei a sala do meu pai. Me perdi no tempo que fique no hospital ou como ia pra casa. Só queria que ela acordasse e dissesse que esta tudo bem. Novamente por minha culpa alguém se machuca, se não a tivesse perseguido ela teria prestado atenção para atravessar a rua.

Sua família veio e ficou alguns dias, descobrimos onde morava e como estava vivendo. Fiquei muito mais triste em saber que ela veio por causa do emprego em uma grande empresa, e não precisava ser gênio para imaginar qual a empresa.

Quando Bella acordou descobrimos que ele também havia perdido os movimentos das pernas e mais uma vez era como se isso fosse um castigo pelo acidente de Ian. Sentir como era esta do outro lado. Mesmo ela me odiando me sentia ligado a ela, de uma forma diferente, e era inevitável sentir as dores que ela sentia, as ficar frustrado a cada nova tentativa que era fracassada. Achei que a melhor coisa era manter ela por perto, minha mãe ajudaria a cuidar dela, mas não era o que ela tinha em mente.

Com Bella precisando de auxilio tive que enfrentar o meu maior medo, entrar dentro de um carro depois de tanto tempo foi difícil. A primeira vez foi quando fui busca-la no hospital. O caminho que não demorou mais que 20 min, pareceu durar anos. Mas ela precisava de mim, e não seria um medo que faria com que ela se sentisse mais uma vez frustrada por ter que entrar em um taxi com pessoas olhando ela sendo carregada.

Bella foi morar sozinha, ela achava que o aluguel da nova casa é o mesmo que ela pagava por aquele museu, mais na verdade esse é o apartamento que ganhei quando fiz 18 anos. Ela parecia muito mais feliz aqui e eu gostava de ver ela assim. Ate que ela me deu a grande noticia, voltaria para casa.

\- Arrumei um serviço pra você, dei minha palavra que você estará lá na segunda então não pode ir embora.

\- Como assim um emprego?

\- Esteja pronta segunda as 08:00hs, que passo te pegar e você vai saber.

\- Isso é sério? Ai meu Deus eu vou trabalhar.

Eu acho que falei demais, onde vou arrumar um serviço para bela na empresa. Tem que ser em um lugar que ela se sinta bem, mesmo estando na cadeira de rodas, e tem que ter um tempo para poder sair e continuar com a fisioterapia. Isso não vai da certo, isso é loucura. Onde eu estava com a cabeça. Droga.


End file.
